


Different from the others

by toaquiprashippar



Series: His girl meets the family [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jon's girls bonding, Starks mentioned - Freeform, arya/daenerys friendship, jon and dany are in love, jon/arya brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: When Arya met Daenerys, she didn't know what to think of her...Until she did.





	Different from the others

Daenerys could feel herself being observed, but over the course of her life, being watched was something she became used to. She was too mesmerized by Jon Snow’s movements with his sword, teaching his people how to defeat the Army of the Dead, to mind the eyes that would not leave her.

What she did not know is whom these eyes belong to: a certain she wolf.

Arya Stark was curious when she heard of Jon’s commitment to Daenerys Targaryen, she understood his needs for her army, but knowing his brown eyes too well, there was more to it – more than a political alliance, it was admiration, maybe even…love? The woman that found the way into the heart of her dearest brother intrigued the assassin.

She saw the platinum haired woman watching Jon, she would watch him like Arya remembered her mother watching her father from above: as a woman watched her beloved.

If this Daenerys had any bad intentions towards Jon, she was good at hiding, but Arya was good at finding lies at people’s faces, and she saw none in hers.

For now, that was good enough for her. She would not try inviting her for the game of faces any time soon.

 

* * *

                   

                                                                                    

                                                                                                     

“Was he always this – determined?” Daenerys heard Arya arrive at her side, while she saw Jon give the young boys and girls their dragon glass weapons, and lecture them about it with so much respect and patience, that only a true Eddard Stark relative and northern man would.

“Yes” Arya smiled to her side. “When I was younger, no one would ever let me use a sword, or a bow, or even mount a horse properly…I was supposed to be a Lady, not a Knight, like I wanted. I was meant to sow, enchant and smile.” Arya remembered bitterly. “Jon would see through all this crap, you know? He would sneak me out of my room, in the middle of the night, and take me out into the stables, when there were no one awake around and teach me how to mount a horse, wield a sword or even how to hold a bow properly.” Daenerys would not stop smiling at herself, this suited what she come to meet and love about Jon Snow.

_While he did the same for these kids, that he had done to me years back, except snow was falling harder, winds were howling louder and winter was here._

_Winter was here, but the Dragon Queen heart seemed warm towards Jon_ , that did not went by unnoticed by Arya.

“He doesn’t seem to share the common men opinion on where women belong” She comment and Arya smiled.

“No, he doesn’t. He never did. He always told me to pursue my knight dreams. He never did get the chance to fully teach me how to wield a sword, but he did give me my own” Arya took Needle out of its sheath, and proudly showed it to Dany.

“He gave it to you?” Dany was both proud and not surprised at all, she didn’t know Jon Snow long, but sounded like something he would have done for his little she-wolf sister, he would not break her dreams, he would encourage her to pursuit it. _Who was this man?_

“You like it? I called it ‘Needle’, Sansa had hers, to make her pretty dresses, I had mine to torn mine to pieces. Jon had it made for me. He gave it to me right before he left for The Wall, right before all hell broke loose for all of us.” Arya looked at her beautiful sword, remembering happier times. “Little did we know, the storm that we had coming our way” She sounded so sad, Daenerys had do look away, and stare at Arya Stark, and she could not help but feel sad for her.

She did not know her well, but from what Jon so sadly told her the other night at his chambers, his sister had seen their brother murdered and mocked alongside his direwolf, her mother killed, her father decapitated and had witnessed so much more…Dany could still feel the pain of her sweetest child falling across the sky, Viserion and not being able to help, not being able to save him. To know this young girl saw her mother, brother, father and so many others suffer the same destiny and could not do a thing? So much more pain than anyone in her age should be allowed to. Daenerys was a dragon, Arya was a wolf, but life hadn’t been kind for either of them, making them pay for their fathers choices. Dany wasn’t fond of the the Hand of the Usurper, but from what everyone says, he was quite an honorable man, and the world is running short of those. But he made choices, and his family paid for it, damned be the Lannisters for it.

Now meeting Arya and Jon, even the beautiful but distant and guarded Sansa…A man who had such children must have been a great man, for his children seen to have inherited bravery, endurance and something else Dany cannot name yet, but pleases her enough to make her feel welcomed in a foreign cold land such as Winterfell.

Maybe it had something to do with the white wolf sleeping next to her and Jon every night; maybe it had something to with the King in The North himself, snuggling into her side through the night, after the most meaningful and passionate love making Dany has ever had; or maybe it was just the air of this place, where you can’t help yourself but believing everything you were told growing up, where you cannot forget the White Walkers are coming and a place where Winter is coming is definitely not about the seasons and the Starks words seems more like an omen compared to mere house words.

“I am sorry for you lost, Lady Arya. For your father, mother and brothers” Dany spoke to her.

“I am no Lady, my Queen. But thank you” She looked down, and remember her painful training and what it taught her. “Valar morghulis”.

“All men must die” Dany answered her with a bitter smile “But we are not men”. Dany looked back to Jon.

“I’d like them not to, so perhaps…let’s stick to Valar dohaeris”. Arya could not help but be sure she liked Daenerys Targaryen without a doubt, now. Jon could marry this girl, she seemed to be just in love with him as he was with her.

Not to forget, the woman had two amazing dragons! That should be interesting...

 


End file.
